


Римейк

by Morgul



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть проще для идеального общества, чем снять кино? Или все не так просто? Или общество не очень идеально?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Римейк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды фандома Ai no Kusabi  
> Тема Спецквеста - фильм "Фарго"

– Да... Ну и фильм нам достался!

Члены Синдиката задумчиво смотрели каждый в свой экземпляр сценария.

– Кто-нибудь знает, о чем это? – спросил Ясон без особой надежды.

– Тут написано: "драма, боевик, черная комедия", – процитировал Юбер Бома, он загрузил старинную кинорецензию из архива и теперь вникал.

На собрании вновь воцарилось молчание.  
Хайнес с сожалением рассматривал таблицу заданий.

– Все самое известное внешникам досталось...

– Вот выпали бы нам "Игры разума" вместо Логуса – можно было бы снять документальный фильм о работе Синдиката, – мечтательно протянул Орфей.

– Да, или, скажем, "Район №9" – буквально даром бы смонтировали боевичок из полицейских записей Цереса, – подхватил Зильбер.

– А если бы, например, "Сеть" вместо Джабраила – просто поручили бы это дело Катце и перешли бы к насущным делам, – Ясон позволил себе лишь тень сожаления.– И все-таки мы должны снимать то, что нам досталось по жребию.

– С какой стати мы вообще должны снимать римейк древнетерранского фильма? – недовольно поморщился Гидеон.

– Таков этап межгалактического фестиваля. Полагаю, что никто не сомневается в том, что мы должны достойно представить на нем Амой? – Аиша внимательно посмотрел на каждого из соратников. Взгляд остановился на Рауле, который сосредоточенно что-то высчитывал у себя на планшете.

Сомнений никто не выражал.

– По крайней мере, съемочная группа нам не потребуется, – оптимистично заметил Хайнес, – у нас нет ни одного места, которое не просматривалось бы камерами наблюдения. Достаточно будет только распределить роли, назначить определенное время и воспроизвести события, представленные в сценарии.

– Да-да! Вот тут тоже сказано "снято просто, без спецэффектов, почти документально", – Юбер все еще изучал статью о терранском фильме.

– А снег? – Гидеон тоскливо вглядывался в сценарий. – Тут всюду должно быть много снега. Откуда мы возьмем снег?

– Ну, снег могут произвести наши лаборатории, – несколько неуверенно предложил Леон и покосился на Рауля.

– Нет, нет и нет, выпускать на улицы снег, созданный в лабораториях Рауля, мы не будем. Кто знает, как он себя поведет. Давайте лучше закупим настоящий снег на Даарсе. Пары шаттлов будет вполне достаточно, если расходовать экономно.

– Замечательно, – подвел итог Аиша, – предлагаю без промедления и лишних споров перейти к распределению ролей. Кто там у нас из действующих лиц?

– Украденная жена.

Блонди переглянулись.

– Кого будем красть?

– Как всегда – пета Ясона, – предложил Орфей.

Ясон бросил на него холодный взгляд.

– Нет, ну у него все-таки опыт. Мы должны представить на фестиваль достоверное кино.

– А украсть его может, опять же, этот его, бывший, – тут же подхватил Леон.

– Ну уж нет! – отрезал Ясон. – Только через мой труп! Вернее, через ЕГО труп!

– Трупы у нас тут есть! – обрадовался Хайнес. – В количестве!

– Вот первым его и назначьте!

– А остальные?

– Остальных тоже наберем из Цереса. Им не привыкать быть потенциальными трупами.

Решения Ясон принимал мгновенно и с вдохновенной легкостью.

– Еще у нас есть беременная женщина-полицейский, которая будет спасать нашего похищенного, то есть похищенную, – продолжал читать сценарий Хайнес.

Все дружно посмотрели на Ясона. Кроме Рауля, который не отрывался от своих расчетов.

– Что?!

– Ясон, – Аиша счел своим долгом выразить общее мнение, – эта роль в фильме главная. Я думаю, что ты, как глава Синдиката, как официальное лицо Амой...

Если бы взглядом можно было резать, две половины Аиши сейчас мягко стукнули бы об пол.

– Там нет ДРУГОГО главного полицейского? – ледяным тоном осведомился Ясон.

– Ну, – Хайнес углубился в сценарий, – здесь есть полицейский в капюшоне.

– Он главный?

– Ээээ... – неопределенно протянул Хайнес.

– Назначим главным. Капюшон ликвидируем.

– Главной должна быть беременная женщина. Здесь это явно указано, – Юбер для убедительности потыкал пальцем в статью, – благодаря столь неожиданной героине, зритель не поймет – сняли мы этот фильм на полном серьезе или, как тут написано, "стебемся".  
Блонди переглянулись. Некоторые даже записали себе незнакомое слово, чтобы потом поискать в энциклопедиях.

– Значит, женщину мы возьмем из мидасских гражданок? – заинтересовался Гидеон.

– Нет, на незнакомую гражданку зритель не пойдет. Нам нужно известное имя, выпуклая фактура, – Маркус вдруг почувствовал себя знатоком киноиндустрии.

– Из известных имен у нас только раулева Мимея.

– Но она же пет! Да еще и бракованный!

– Ничего не бракованный, – вдруг оторвался от своего планшета Рауль, – это просто экспериментальный экземпляр.

– Вот, давайте в рамках эксперимента ее и задействуем, – Орфей тут же прикинул, насколько будет выгоднее, если героиня фильма будет из Эоса. Пусть лучше будет пет, чем какая-нибудь гидеонова гражданка из Мидаса.

– А беременность?

– Эту проблему решить несложно. Рауль, ты же организуешь Мимее беременность?

– Смотря с какой породой, – пожал плечами Рауль.

– Нам все равно. Это для фильма.

– Аааа... Для фильма... – Рауль сразу потерял интерес. – Фильмы – это пустая трата времени.

Он вернулся к своему планшету, на котором уже выстроилась схема, походящая то ли на сильно мутировавшую цепочку ДНК, то ли на позвоночник какого–то мелкого, но на редкость противного существа.

– Здесь еще есть роль "лузера", который, собственно, и придумывает одно дельце, способное решить его финансовые проблемы, – снова вернулся к сценарию Хайнес.

– Назначим Катце, – решил Ясон, – во всяких «дельцах» он прекрасно себя зарекомендовал, а "лузера" ему придется сыграть в приказном порядке.

– И, наконец, отец украденной, жадный бизнесмен, которому лузер-аферист предлагает сделку.

– Предлагаю Рауля. Мы все сидим, обсуждаем, а он даже не слушает. Пусть ему Катце свою сделку предлагает!

– Выгодная сделка? – вдруг воспрял от планшета Рауль.

– Какая?

Все блонди в недоумении уставились на Рауля.

– Которую Катце предлагает?

– А вот это вы с ним и обсудите! – Аиша несколько раздраженно сунул Раулю в руки его экземпляр сценария.

– Объявляю собрание закрытым!

***

Мимея старательно водила изящным пальчиком по строчкам сценария. Она докажет всем, особенно многоуважаемому господину Раулю, что она не просто безмозглая игрушка, а настоящий талант! В конце концов она уже стала первым петом, умеющим читать! Пусть даже и по слогам. Она станет знаменитой актрисой, сыграет свою главную роль, она спасет своего Рики… Рики! Теперь он поймет… что именно Рики поймет, Мимея так и не придумала, но это что–то было прекрасным и величественным, как башня Эос.

***

Новенький аэрокар медного цвета неторопливо рассекал пеструю реку мидасских огней. Сид и Люк, назначенные на должности «двух отморозков», приближались к месту своего кинематографического преступления.

– Сид! Какая роскошь вокруг! И мы на шикарной тачке можем здесь разъезжать совершенно спокойно! Круто! И кредитная карточка! Давай гульнем, а? Сид!

– Я хочу выпить.

– Сид, ты с утра уже пил стаут! Смотри, какие тут роскошные кабаки, какие бордели! Тут можно потрахаться с настоящими девчонками!

– Я хочу выпить! – Сид мрачно зыркнул на развеселившегося приятеля.

– Ладно, ладно! Сначала выпьем, потом потрахаемся. Сид! Ну, что ты все молчишь!? Смотри – бар «Голубой бизон!» Мы просто должны туда попасть. Сейчас прихватим Рики, «убьем» Гая и вчетвером двинем сюда!

– Ха! Убьем! А ты уверен, что мы его убьем не по-настоящему?

– Ты что, Сид, конечно! Они же дали нам специальный пистолет. Мне все объяснили – он стреляет краской.

– И ты им доверяешь, придурок? Настолько доверяешь, что будешь стрелять в Гая?

– Сам ты придурок! Да точно тебе говорю – это поддельный пистолет. Смотри…

– НЕТ! Только не жми на этот…

Раздался оглушительный выстрел, и все в машине мгновенно окрасилось в насыщенный красный цвет. Краска залила стекла, приборную доску и даже зеркала.

– Люк! Тупой ублюдок! Я нихрена не вижу!

– Тормози! Руль вправо!

– Идиот! Влево, да отпусти ты руль!

Пару мгновений спустя они со страшным звоном и грохотом влетели в витрину салона, торгующего дорогущими аэрокарами.

***

Рики мрачно ждал похищения. Вся эта затея с фильмом будила в нем исключительно дурные предчувствия. В ожидании время тянулось бесконечно. Чтобы отвлечься, Рики пытался поработать с терминалом, но мысли все время возвращались к предстоящей сомнительной авантюре. Так что, когда на лестнице послышались торопливые шаги, он почти обрадовался.

– Явились наконец-то, уроды.

Уроды, представшие его взору в дверном проеме, были неописуемы. Они с ног до головы были залиты кровью, пошатывались и цеплялись друг за друга. Лицо Сида было перекошено в страшной гримасе.

– Мне нужна мазь от синяков.

– Что??? – Рики опешил. – Какая мазь?! Какие синяки?! Вам обоим в больницу нужно, на вас же живого места нет!

– А, брось, Рики, это ерунда! Сиду нужна мазь от синяков. Он ушибся.

– Ушибся?!

– Да, об охранника магазина.

– Люк, что ты несешь?! – Рики с ужасом смотрел, как окровавленный Сид шарит в аптечке, роняя на пол флакончики.

– Сид ушибся об охранника, когда мы убегали из магазина аэрокаров. А это не кровь, а краска.

– Зачем вы туда поперлись, идиоты?!

– Ну, это долгая история, – Люк стащил с кровати Рики покрывало и теперь пытался им вытереться. – Рики, ты давай, не тупи! Надо сваливать, пока эту тачку не начали искать. Все-таки мы увели ее прямо из-под носа у владелицы.

– Вы еще и машину угнали? Вам же дали новехонькую тачку!

– Она в дороге немного… испортилась. Давай, пошли, по дороге расскажем.

Полуоттертые от краски Сид и Люк, теперь уже не красные, а скорее розовые, подхватили Рики под руки и потащили на улицу.

***

Гай чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Он торчал посреди улицы, одетый в форму мидасского полицейского на два размера больше, и пытался согреться, подпрыгивая и хлопая себя руками по бокам. Гребаный блонди ему даже машину не дал. Сказал, что раз Гай все равно никуда не поедет, то и машина ему ни к чему. Мстительный ублюдок! Гай со злостью пнул ближайший сугроб, аккуратно сложенный рабочими андроидами из импортного снега.

– Еще и гадости этой холодной навезли! Хорошо еще, что у них второй транспорт с Даарса опоздал, а то вообще задубел бы тут.

***

Зато Норрису и Макси достался великолепный красный аэрокар, хоть роли их были совсем крохотные. Все, что он них требовалось – это без лишних слов эффектно умереть . Норрис украдкой поглядывал на Макси, обращающегося с машиной, как вдохновенный жрец с передвижным святилищем. Его глаза сияли фанатичным восторгом, а руки любовно поглаживали руль. Норрис вздохнул. Заставить Макси расстаться с этой машиной потом будет просто невозможно. Аэрокар свернул за угол и почти сразу оказался в заторе. Пожарные, машины, зеваки, а в центре этой неразберихи – разгромленный магазин аэрокаров. В суете несколько молодых людей сновали между обломками и прибирали к рукам все ценное, что еще уцелело. Норрис и Макси переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, выскочили из машины. Макси одним движением свернул витрину с новейшими деталями для двигателей, а Норрис хватал все без разбору. Они успели дважды отнести свою добычу в машину, прежде чем полицейский, пытавшийся сохранять здесь хоть какое-то подобие порядка, ухватил Норриса за куртку.

– Эй ты! А ну, стоять!

Вот теперь уже пора было смываться. И быстро.

Макси ухватил напоследок какую-то блестящую изогнутую деталь для гоночного кара, сбил двух подоспевших полицейских с ног, выдернул Норриса из рук третьего и бросился к машине, прокладывая себе путь в толпе своими мощными плечами. Норрис еле поспевал следом. Еще секунда – и их аэрокар взревел двигателем и рванул с места, унося в Церес двух несостоявшихся актеров эпизода и их солидную добычу.

***

Дела у Ясона в этот день определенно не клеились. Как он не пытался сосредоточится на решении государственных вопросов, мысли о Рики не давали ему покоя. Этот Гай, эти Бизоны, эта странная идея снимать фильм… Все пройти гладко просто не может. Ясон решительно отодвинул от себя информационный экран и встал из рабочего кресла. Он пойдет и проверит все лично. Это противоречит сценарию, но что значит какой-то там сценарий, когда дело касается Рики?!

***

Когда вместо новенького спортивного аэрокара бронзового цвета рядом с Гаем затормозила маленькая розовая дамская машинка, – он сразу решил, что все это странно, но когда из него показались розовые Сид и Люк, Гай подумал, что последняя партия ворованного стаута не зря показалась ему подозрительной. Все слова заученной роли мгновенно вылетели из головы. Впрочем, Люк тоже стоял столбом и явно не знал, с чего начать.

– Гай, извини, но я не могу тебя убить!

Гай вовсе не был сентиментален, однако это признание растрогало его почти до слез.

– Люк, дружище, ты…

– Я потерял пистолет!

– …!

Из машины высунулась голова «жертвы похищения».

– Гай, они не только пистолет потеряли. Они разбили одну машину, разрушили магазин в Мидасе и угнали это розовое недоразумение. Не представляю, что будет, когда в Танагуре все станет известно.

– Вот и я о том же, – вмешался Сид, – ноги нужно уносить и быстро.

– Тогда поехали! – Гай сразу почувствовал себя в своей стихии. – Тачку бросим возле Цереса, заляжем на дно, и никто нас не найдет!

– Да, наверное, так будет лучше. Езжайте, ребята.

Рики вылез из машины.

– Рики!! Ты что, спятил?! Это же наш шанс!

– Извини, Гай, но я не могу.

– Рики, у нас есть кредитки, у нас есть время смыться!

– Я не могу так поступить с Ясоном.

– Значит, ты все-таки предпочитаешь мне этого генмодифицированного ублюдка! Да? Ну… и пошел ты!

Гай прыгнул в машину и яростно захлопнул дверь. Рики оставалось только смотреть вслед стремительно удаляющемуся аэрокару. Когда он совсем пропал из виду, Рики повернулся и побрел прочь. Гай не простит, да и другие Бизоны его, конечно, не поймут, но зато они будут в безопасности. Да, так будет лучше, он поступил правильно, но до чего же мерзко сейчас было на душе. В уже подтаявшем снегу темнела одинокая цепочка его следов.

***

.Трудно представить себе зрелище, которое могло бы потрясти элитника. Однако то, что явилось взору Ясона, заставило его застыть на пороге квартиры Рики. Пол был густо заляпан уже подсохшими бурыми пятнами, у двери валялось скомканное покрывало, перепачканное во все той же багровой жидкости. Под ногами хрустели осколки. Здесь явно случилось нечто ужасное. И Ясон узнает непременно, что именно. Он развернулся и бросился к своей машине.

***

– Господин Катце? – предупредительный администратор клиники Килера поклонился и пригласил Катце следовать за собой.

– Господин Ам сейчас в лаборатории. Он ждал вашего визита и просил проводить вас прямо к нему.

Обычно отрывать Рауля от работы было чревато разного рода неприятностями. Однако против обыкновения он охотно оторвался от рабочего монитора и даже, вроде бы, обрадовался визиту Катце.

– О! Очень хорошо, что ты пришел. Я провел расчеты по тому делу, что мы обсуждали в прошлый раз, и они меня очень порадовали. Дело, безусловно, стоящее.

– Я очень рад, хотя, как говорил уже, господин Ам, идея вовсе не моя.

– Это ничего не значит. Главное, что мы будем над ней работать.

– Замечательно. Хотя сейчас я пришел к вам не совсем по этому поводу.

– Не совсем? – удивился Рауль.

– Я по поводу фильма.

– Ааа… – Раулю сразу стало скучно. – Эта странная затея.

– Да, вы совершенно правы, господин Ам, – поспешил согласиться с ним Катце, – но господин Минк не мог с вами связаться сам, он просил меня передать, что когда вы будете встречаться с «похитителями»…

– А я буду с ними встречаться? – Рауль с удивлением воззрился на Катце.

– Да, по сценарию вы должны отвезти им сумку с…

Но возмущенный Рауль не дал Катце договорить.

– Это совершенно невозможно! Неужели больше некому возить сумки?! У меня эксперимент, требующий моего непрерывного присутствия!

– О! Я все понимаю, господин Ам, но таков ведь сценарий. Я только выполняю распоряжения господина Минка.

– Катце! – Рауль посмотрел на него так проникновенно, что Катце смутился. – Ты кажешься мне человеком, который умеет решать проблемы. У меня эксперимент государственной важности. Я не могу возить по Мидасу какие-то сумки. Я уверен в том, что с этой проблемой ты разберешься. И мы сможем вернуться к обсуждению того интересного дела.

Катце оставалось лишь учтиво поклониться. Быть человеком, который решает проблемы элиты, безусловно, очень почетно. Но очень хлопотно. Впрочем, раз в съемках фильма задействованы Бизоны, то вполне возможно, что стоит на встречу с ними послать такого же Бизона. Пара крепких сопровождающих на всякий случай – и Кирие вполне сгодится для этой небольшой роли.

***

В полицейском участке Лхассы царила необычайно приподнятая атмосфера. Фигуристая дамочка, которую прикомандировали к участку для важного государственного мероприятия, вызвала оживление среди всех сотрудников без исключения. Ей постоянно подносили кофе, чай, бутербродики, ей пододвигали стулья и подавали ручку. На место разрушения магазина вслед за хорошенькой дамочкой рванул практически весь состав отдела, чтобы заворожено смотреть, как красотка, неловко поправляя подушку под формой, на четвереньках лезет осматривать остатки аэрокара. А на всеобщее обозрение при этом представляет исключительно аппетитную попку.

Мимея же пыталась понять – почему тот аэрокар, который она должна искать, стоит здесь разбитый, рядом никаких преступников нет, и что же в таком случае она должна искать? Нет, она же точно заучила сценарий наизусть. Что это? Произошли какие–то изменения? Тогда почему об этом не сказали ей? Может быть, над ней решили посмеяться? Мимея вылезла из-под развалин и продемонстрировала замершим от восторга полицейским не менее впечатляющую грудь.

– Так вы говорите, что здесь была какая-то другая машина? Ее преследовали?

Один из разомлевших полицейских все-таки нашел в себе силы вернуться к служебным обязанностям и отрапортовал:

– Нет, преследовать их было невозможно, улица была запружена людьми.

– А данные видеокамер? – спросила Мимея.

В Эосе отследить что-либо было проще простого – для камер слежения не было ни одного закрытого уголка.

– А ведь и вправду! Можно отследить их передвижение по записям уличных камер!

Полицейские переглянулись. Роскошная дамочка становилась все интереснее и интереснее.  
Через 10 минут Мимее сообщили, что красный аэрокар, скрывшийся с места происшествия, последний раз засекла камера в Галуа. На границе с Цересом.

***

Кирие сидел в машине между двумя здоровенными амбалами, которых приставил к нему Катце, и крепко прижимал к себе сумку. Доверху набитую кредитками сумку. Если бы только он сумел хоть на минутку оторваться от этих громил… О! Он бы нашел применение этой сумке! Но стоит только попытаться сбежать – эти двое его в два счета схапают. Нет, тут что-то нужно придумать. Аэрокар опустился на темную пустынную площадку в Галуа. Здесь должна была состояться встреча, во время которой сумку нужно будет отдать. Кирие неохотно сделал несколько шагов от машины. Вокруг пока никого. Темно и пустынно. Только справа возле кустов что-то как будто поблескивает в свете фар. Показалось? Да нет же – что-то там есть. Розовый лакированный бок машины! Кирие не верил своей удаче. Только бы успеть добраться до машины, только бы она была исправна. Двое сопровождающих оставались в аэрокаре, но настороженно следили за ним. Кирие приветственно помахал рукой во тьму, кивнул, словно увидел там кого-то знакомого, и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. А потом что было сил рванул с места прямо к брошенной кем-то машине. Бежать! Бежать как можно дальше! В космопорт, прочь с Амой, туда, откуда его точно никто не достанет!

***

Кирие выжимал из розового аэрокара всю мощность, на которую тот только был способен. На хвосте упорно висела машина преследователей. Оторваться не удавалось и, кажется, эти типы его постепенно догоняют. Оставалась надежда только на то, что виляя по улочкам Мидаса, Кирие удастся уйти за счет маневренности своей маленькой машинки. Справа послышался вой полицейской сирены. Дерьмо! Этого еще не хватало! Кирие отчаянно вцепился в руль и направил свой кар в маленький зазор между элегантным легковым аэрокаром и огромным грузовым трейлером, пересекающими перекресток. Мимо, совсем близко, промелькнуло словно в замедленной съемке перекошенное лицо водителя трейлера, сзади раздался грохот, скрежет, что-то полыхнуло. Еще громче взвыла полицейская сирена, но Кирие не смотрел назад. Впереди уже маячили устремленные в небо вышки космопорта.

***

Две полицейские машины не успели преодолеть еще и половины пути к границе Цереса, как наперерез им вылетел маленький розовый аэрокар, за которым неотступно следовал другой. Погоня через оживленный перекресток была краткой и яркой. Розовый аэрокар проскочил под самым носом у огромного грузовика, а преследующая его машина на полной скорости врезалась в дорогой элегантный кар с дипломатическими номерами. Водитель грузовика резко затормозил, пытаясь избежать столкновения, вывернул руль, но не смог удержать огромную машину, и она тяжело и медленно, словно бы нехотя, завалилась набок, вывалив на улицу целую лавину чистейшего, натурального снега с Даарса. Едва остановив машины, полицейские бросились к месту аварии. Весь бок «дипломата» был чудовищно смят могучим ударом, и из его искореженных недр на мостовую высыпался приличный арсенал лазерных винтовок и плазменных гранат.

– Ого! Ничего себе дипломатическая миссия у этого внешника, – присвистнул один из полицейских.

– Пожалуй, пришло время провести с ним переговоры на высшем уровне, – заметил другой, отрывая изрядно погнутую дверь аэрокара.

Только Мимее не давала покоя так ловко скрывшаяся от погони машина.

– Они опять сменили машину! Они опять это сделали. А авария – это просто обман, чтобы меня запутать! Но как мне догнать этот кар?

Мимея неуверенно уселась за руль полицейской машины. В конце концов что тут такого – электронное управление, в сущности, такая ерунда после того, как ты освоила букварь и устный счет! Мимея решительно тряхнула головой и ухватилась за руль. Двигатели ожили и машина на удивление послушно плавно взмыла вверх. Теперь только бы догнать этот подозрительный кар. И Мимея направила полицейскую машину в сторону космопорта.

***

Ясон торопился. Его дважды задерживали неотложные дела в Эосе. Тем не менее он твердо решил, что первым доберется до квартиры, на которой «прячут» Рики. И если ему там что-то не понравится, если хоть что-то не понравится… Внезапно обычная мидасская улица впереди странно изменилась. Ясон увидел длинный кузов трейлера, внезапно перегородивший дорогу и почему–то поворачивающийся под невозможным углом прямо к небу. А затем на дорогу обрушилась плотная белая лавина и погребла его аэрокар под слоем искрящегося снега.

***

Рики задолбало бессмысленное сидение в этой пустой и неуютной квартире. Заняться было решительно нечем. От скуки он начал смотреть передачи, бездумно переключаясь с одного дурацкого канала на другой. Всюду одна и та же бессмысленная чушь. Кто все это смотрит? Новости. Ну, пусть хотя бы будут новости. На экране замелькали кадры полицейской хроники. Разбитые машины, внушительный склад оружия, два внешника в наручниках, перевернутый грузовик и помятый, засыпанный снегом аэрокар Ясона. Что?! Рики подскочил как ужаленный. Покушение! Внешники воспользовались съемками и подготовили покушение! И что теперь с Ясоном? В новостях этого, конечно же, не скажут. Рики отбросил пульт в сторону, схватил куртку и бросился наружу. Машины нет, но и не важно, он что-нибудь придумает. Только бы не гнить тут в бесполезном ожидании неизвестно чего.

***

Кирие был у цели. Космопорт. Его ворота в новую, свободную, а главное – очень обеспеченную жизнь. Только бы попасть на корабль, только бы остаться незамеченным. Монгрелу, свободному от чипа за ухом, проще проскользнуть мимо электронных систем слежения космопорта, но попадись он кому на глаза – и все, катастрофа неминуема. Кирие прокрался мимо контейнеров и ящиков и тенью скользнул в темное брюхо огромного грузового шаттла. Где здесь спрятаться? Путешествие в грузовом отсеке может оказаться совсем не сладким, если он не найдет себе подходящее защищенное место. Какие-то цистерны, тюки, капсулы для перевозки петов… А что, это идея! Путешествие пройдет незаметно и безопасно, а если настроить капсулу на пробуждение чуть пораньше, чем прочие, то он прекрасно успеет незаметно покинуть корабль по прибытии. Кирие попробовал влезть в капсулу вместе с сумкой, но захлопнуть крышку при этом оказалось совершенно невозможно. Ничего. Можно ведь положить сумку в соседнюю капсулу. Все равно он очнется до приземления шаттла и заберет свою сумку. Кирие рассмеялся, устраиваясь поудобнее в тесной капсуле. Все-таки он всех сделал. Всех провел. Впереди только беззаботная жизнь, полная удовольствий.

***

Охрана космопорта отнеслась к Мимее с некоторым подозрением. Где это видано, чтобы в полиции служили беременные девицы с лицом породистого пета? Но полицейская форма, полицейский значок и полицейская машина сделали свое дело – допуск она получила. Осталось найти того, кто пробрался сюда незамеченным и спрятался неизвестно где. Впрочем… Зачем ему прятаться в космопорте, какой в этом смысл? А вот улететь с Амой он вполне может попытаться. Значит, нужен корабль, готовый взлететь. Грузовой корабль, на который не нужен билет, в котором можно найти укромное место меж грузов. Надо только узнать у рабочих, какой из шаттлов должен отправится первым.

– Неужели раскрывать преступления так просто, – думала Мимея, вытаскивая из транспортировочной капсулы сумку, туго набитую кредитками. Дата загрузки капсулы на внешней панели не оставляла сомнений, что искать следует именно тут. Мимея задумчиво посмотрела на вторую капсулу, закрытую десять минут назад, закинула сумку с деньгами на плечо и вышла из отсека.

– Что ж, лети, если так хочешь. Только без денег. В конце концов, деньги – это еще не все в жизни.

Космический грузовик за ее спиной задрожал, прогревая двигатели. Через несколько минут он взлетит, унося на Логус пятьдесят, нет, пятьдесят одного пета для местных богатеев.

***

Вечерний Мидас сиял разноцветными огнями. Толпы праздных гуляк слонялись от одного заведения к другому, дабы вкусить от всех удовольствий, предлагаемых этим неспящим городом. Аэрокар скользил выше этой пестрой толпы, и только блики ярких вывесок и рекламных экранов отражались в его зеркальных стеклах. Ясон и Рики молча смотрели в разные стороны. Двадцать минут назад Ясон встретил Рики, бредущего пешком по пустырю. Мрачного, голодного и в изрядно растрепанных чувствах. Теперь новый кар, подогнанный Ясону взамен разбитого, нес их обоих в Апатию.

Рики недовольно покосился на бесстрастный профиль Минка, ведущего машину.

– И что, это ваша затея с кино оправдала себя?

Ясон поморщился.

– Никакого толку. Только убытки, разрушения и беспорядки в городе.

– Да уж, это с самого начала было дурацкой идеей. И что теперь? Расследования? Наказания? Мимею твой Рауль отправит на случку?

Ясон коротко глянул на Рики и снова отвернулся.

– Мимея больше в Эос не вернется.

– Вот как… Значит, в бордель продали? – спросил Рики с досадой, но, увы, без удивления. – Конечно, другого от вас ждать не приходится.

– Хуже. Она теперь служит в мидасской полиции.

Перед мысленным взором Рики предстала Мимея в форме даркмена с дубинкой-шокером в одной руке и бластером в другой. Он замотал головой, отгоняя это апокалиптическое видение.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя на вечерний город.

– А все-таки, это очень мило с твоей стороны было, Рики, что ты отправился меня спасать.

– Спасать? Тебя?! Вот еще! Просто мне до смерти надоело сидеть в этой грязной дыре.

– Ничего, теперь у тебя будет очень много дней, чтобы доказывать мне, как я тебе безразличен.

– И ночей тоже! – добавил Рики, хотя сам был не уверен, какой именно смысл хотел вложить в эту фразу.

Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас мог видеть лицо Ясона, то в отблесках уличных огней он заметил бы, как тот совершенно по-человечески лукаво улыбается.

***

А в самой вышине, где в ночном небе темнели лишь башни самых высоких зданий Мидаса, в окнах главного офиса Черного рынка все еще не гас свет. Рауль Ам и Катце подсчитывали прибыль от небольшой, но очень выгодной сделки. Оба были исключительно довольны собой, друг другом и своими изрядно пополнившимися капиталами.

– Господин Ам, – Катце отвлекся от подсчетов, – не думаете ли вы, что мы должны какой-то процент прибыли выделить господину Минку или господину Розену за удачную финансовую схему, что они нам передали?

– Нет, Катце, не думаю, – ответил Рауль, покачивая в руке бокал с вином. – Полагаю, что это вовсе не их идея. Здесь указаны авторами какие-то братья Коэны. Я таких не знаю. А ты?

– Нет, пожалуй, что не слыхал о таких. Может быть, это кто-то из внешников?

– В любом случае, Катце, если они сами не объявятся, искать их, чтобы отдать часть прибыли, мы не будем.

– Да если и появятся, – Катце усмехнулся, – этот вопрос тоже не трудно будет решить.

– Одно удовольствие с тобой работать! – улыбнулся Рауль.


End file.
